Ganar o ganar
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Sin importar lo que hiciera, Harley sentía que llevaba las de ganar.
—¡Hoy en las expediciones de Mayley! ¿¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!? Si se trata de un Tentacruel, uno horrendo y malhumorado devorando su comida como si no hubiese mañana. ¡Sólo miren como no le da tregua a esas brochetitas de Octillery! La tesis de esta reportera estrella es que ese 'Tent' debe tener como mínimo cuatro estómagos y que su maleducada ingesta de alimento se debe a la frustración provocada por haber perdido en combate ante algún sexy y genial coordinador pokémon. Volvemos al estudio con ustedes, querido público —guiñó un ojo, mandó un beso a saber dónde y terminó posando en un solo pie mientras mantenía ese encuadre con sus dedos.

May no sabía que le molestaba más: el hecho de que otra vez se pusiera ese ridículo disfraz suyo para fastidiarla, que se mofara de sus sueños guajiros de ser una renombrada reportera, que le dijera que comía como hambrienta, que le recordara su reciente derrota o simplemente que le fastidiara la hora de la merienda con su molesta presencia. La respuesta era… todas las anteriores.

Gritó el nombre del coordinador del mismo modo que un Charizard escupiría un poderoso lanzallamas en su contra. Esta vez le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir, que era un arrogante y un patán, algo peor que escoria y que si por ella fuera lo mandaría a volar directo a la luna en un viaje de ida sin retorno.

—No sé de qué te quejas si lo estoy haciendo bastante mejor que tú; no tienes encanto y ni sabes posar bien.

—¡Harley, eres un…!

—Cuida bien tus palabras, pequeña. No puedes ponerte al brinco con un adulto que sabe de lo que habla hasta que estés así de alta —dijo poniendo su mano derecha a la altura de su mentón cuando sabía de sobra que May no le llegaba bien ni a los hombros… ¿le estaba insinuando que era una enana? — y, de paso, así de delgada —puso su otra mano en la cintura y meneando ligeramente la cadera para presumir su vientre perfectamente aplanado… ¡Le estaba diciendo gorda!

Antes de que la coordinadora de Petalburgo pudiese sacar a todo su equipo para hacerlo papilla, la voz de Drew evitó un potencial desastre. Genial, ahora que el "pelos de ensalada" entraba en escena, la diversión se terminaba… o quizás no.

—¡Ay, ya llegó tu noviesito a defender a la dama en apuros!

—¡Es la millonésima vez que te digo que Drew no es mi novio, sólo somos amigos! —Claro, claro, y las otras 999,999 veces que ese rubor se pintaba en su rostro no lo hacía ver menos sospechoso.

—No nací ayer, cariño, pero de todos modos tendremos que dejar esos divertidos momentos de lado que si no llegaré tarde con mi 'cita'.

—¿Cita? ¿Tú?

— _Sorry_ si te carcomen los celos May, pero a mí no me gusta andar con tantos rodeos. De todos modos, ya que parece que tienes cierta _disponibilidad_ , en cuanto aceptes que soy la persona más genial, carismática, apuesta e inteligente de esta planeta puedes llamarme, galletita de jengibre, que eso de la fidelidad es de aburridos —y terminando de jalarle una mejilla, Harley se despidió como sólo él sabe hacerlo y salió dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

A una distancia considerable de ahí, se encontraba Solidad a las puertas de un lujoso spa esperando al sujeto que la había invitado a un día de "completa relajación anti-bobos", término que le había robado a una de sus "comadres" para referirse a niños molestos que se interponen en tu camino con bastante regularidad. Esa 'cita' no era más que un pretexto de aprovechar el cupón adicional que se había ganado en una ronda de exhibición especial en Portual; bien pudo haber gastado sólo el suyo, pero nunca estaba de más tener con quién pasar el rato hablando de frivolidades y a quién presumirle la ropa nueva que acababa de comprar.

Harley no dejaba de hablar de lo perfecta que era su vida y lo bien que se la pasaba mientras le arreglaban las uñas. Solidad de vez en cuando lanzaba una risita de lo simpático que le resultaba todo el asunto… en especial de todo lo referente a May.

Porque él podía ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero no más que Solidad.

—Deberías ser más directo con ella —sugirió con una voz calmada, como de quien sabe dar un buen consejo—, puede que un día se harte de tu juego y las cosas se salgan de control.

—Puede ser —respondió porque a él siempre le gustaba tener la última palabra—, pero qué más da, todo sigue siendo parte de mi brillante plan —esta vez se giró a verla guiñándole el ojo.

—Oh —ella se mostraba intrigada—, ¿me lo dirás? Siempre sueles decir que entre 'amigas' no hay secretos —esta vez le regresó el gesto.

—Esa ha sido una buena jugada. Está bien, pero si le dices una sola palabra a Tent… Que me odie o que me ame a estas alturas me da igual; lo importante, linda, es que no deje de pensar en mí. Si logro que un día deje a ese amargado de una vez y se fije en mí, viviré en su corazón. Si llega a detestarme por lo que hago, no saldré nunca de su mente. Ambas opciones están a mi favor. Por eso, haga lo que haga, no debo dejar de serle indiferente… ¡Y ten por seguro que mi nuevo look no lo hará!

—No cabe duda que cuando se trata de hacer estrategias, dentro y fuera de los concursos, nadie puede superarte en originalidad.


End file.
